


Misunderstanding.

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Kuroken - Freeform, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Nekoma, Sad Haiba Lev, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Volleyball Dorks in Love, happy birthday yaku, yakulev - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: Lev semble aller mal après son entrainement avec Yaku. Ce dernier, ainsi que le capitaine de Nekoma, s'inquiète et à raison.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 16





	Misunderstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS sans prétention pour l'anniversaire du deuxième meilleur libero d'Haikyuu ! (le premier étant Nishinoya, bien sûr)

Yaku serre les poings et ferme les yeux. Il respire profondément avant de se tourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur : Lev Haiba, russo-japonais, 1m96, 16 ans et le numéro 11 de Nekoma. Et accessoirement l’être qui lui tape le plus sur les nerfs au monde. Même Kuroo et Bokuto ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville et Dieu seul sait à quel point ils peuvent être insupportables tous les deux.

Le libero accorde son attention au jeune homme aux courts cheveux gris.

_«- Yaku-san, Kenma ne veut pas me faire de passe !»_ se plaint-il d’ailleurs.

Morisuke ne le dit pas mais il comprend tout à fait le passeur. Enfin, s’il pouvait éviter de lui refiler ce problème ambulant, il lui en serait reconnaissant.

_«- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’y fasse, Lev ? C’est Kuroo, le capitaine, pas moi._

_\- Il m’a dit de venir te voir pour que tu m’entraînes.»_

Maudit capitaine. Maudit passeur. Maudite équipe.

Le plus petit ne répond pas pendant un long moment. Il regarde son cadet qui lui fait son plus beau sourire innocent et qui lui tend le ballon qu’il a dans les mains. Il ne sait pas que son nouveau professeur désigné est entrain de réfléchir auquel de ses coéquipiers il va étrangler en premier. Tetsurou, certainement, ensuite Lev, et il ira fêter leurs morts avec Kenma. Il est sûr que le décoloré sera aussi ravi que lui.

_«- Yaku-san ?_ finit par s’inquiéter le géant, constatant le manque de réaction de son aîné.

_\- On va bosser tes_ _réceptions._ annonce le susnommé d’un ton blasé.

_\- D’accord.»_

Alors qu’il se met en marche vers un coin du gymnase, le numéro 3 se retourne soudainement. Comment ça, _«d’accord»_ ? C’est de Lev qu’il s’agit, il s’attendait à plus de résistance que ça. Même si le gris semble sérieux dans sa réponse, le châtain remarque que son sourire a perdu de son éclat. Il sent son estomac se tordre un peu. Serait-il inquiet ?

Il se remet en route après avoir lancé un regard suspicieux au plus jeune.

L’Haiba fait exactement tout ce qu’il lui dit durant leur session, c’en devient presque rageant. Yaku s’attendait à devoir le recadrer une ou deux fois minimum, à subir ses remarques maladroites sur sa taille ou ses questions bêtes mais celui aux origines russes est étrangement silencieux. Il ne lui décroche que quelques mots quand c’est nécessaire.

À la fin de l’entraînement, le plus jeune le remercie brièvement avant de se mettre à ranger.

_«- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?»_

Le libero sursaute à l’entente d’une voix si près de lui. Il lève la tête pour voir que le regard de son capitaine est fixé sur le sujet de ses pensées. Il tourne lui aussi les yeux pour observer le comportement de leur dernière recrue en date.

_«- Rien, il allait très bien et tout à coup… Kenma lui a peut-être dit quelque chose ?_

_\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il n’était pas comme ça quand il est venu me voir. Et puis, j’ai entendu leur discussion et Kenma n’a rien dit de déplacé, juste qu’il était trop fatigué pour lui faire des passes. Tu le connais..._

_\- Un mauvais jour ?_ propose le plus petit, ignorant volontairement la dernière remarque du brun. _Il a peut-être repensé à quelque chose et ça lui a ruiné le moral ?_

_\- On parle de Lev, là. À part le volley et ses amis, rien ne l’atteint. Pas même les mauvaises notes !»_

Kuroo fronce les sourcils. Il lui parlerait après s’être changé. Pour l’instant, il ne peut qu’aider ses camarades à nettoyer le gymnase.

Morisuke se joint à eux peu après, ayant fait un détour par les toilettes pour remplir sa gourde. C’est clair maintenant, il est soucieux. Pas qu’il apprécie plus le numéro 11 qu’il y a de cela une heure, mais c’est un coéquipier, un membre de la team. Et en bonne maman du groupe, il se doit de veiller sur tous ses camarades, même celui-là.

C’est pourquoi il attend tranquillement hors du vestiaire lorsque le capitaine demande au futur ace de Nekoma de rester après que les autres joueurs soient partis. Yaku est sorti juste avant Kenma qui lui passe devant sans le remarquer, le nez collé sur sa console de jeu. Il sait pertinemment qu’il ne devrait pas être là, mais il ne bouge pas pour autant. Il peut entendre le froissement des vêtements alors que les deux garçons restant finissent de se rhabiller en silence. La porte est à peine entrebâillée et, du mur où il est appuyé, le libero ne peut pas être vu, ni voir ce qu’il se passe à l’intérieur. Par contre, avec un gymnase vide, il entend parfaitement ce qu’il s’y dit.

_«- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Lev. Un capitaine est là pour ça.»_

Ledit capitaine parle avec une douceur que le numéro 3 ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée, sauf peut-être envers leur passeur titulaire. L’absence de réponse lui serre le cœur.

_«-_ _Un problème avec_ _les cours ? Ou chez toi,_ _peut-être_ _? Des gens t’embêtent ? Si c’est le cas…_ continue Kuroo, encourageant l’autre à se confier.

_\- Non…_ le coupe pourtant celui-ci d’une petite voix. _C’est l’équipe… Enfin, pas vraiment…_

_\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_ s’alarme le garçon aux cheveux noirs, soucieux d’avoir une bonne entente au sein de sa team.

_\- Je crois… Je crois que je ferais mieux d’arrêter le volley, en tout cas pour cette année._

_\- Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- L’année prochaine, vous, les terminales, ne serez plus là. En attendant, j’ai l’impression de déranger l’harmonie du groupe parce que je suis trop bruyant, pas assez doué, pas assez attentif et puis… Je crois que Yaku-san ne m’aime pas beaucoup.»_

Ce dernier porte une main à sa bouche, sous le choc. Lev voulait quitter l’équipe et c’était en grande partie de sa faute ? Il ne pouvait toujours pas le voir mais le numéro 1 était dans le même état que lui. Il l’entendit demander plus amples explications d’une oreille distraite. Le rire amer du plus jeune finit par attirer de nouveau son attention.

_«- Kuroo-san… Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Dès que je suis là, il soupire, il s’énerve, je suis sûr qu’il pense que je suis insupportable. Il me déteste. Et c’est sa dernière année alors je ne veux pas la lui gâcher. Même s’il ne m’aime pas ; moi, je l’apprécie._

_\- Je pourrais lui_ _en_ _parler ?_ avance le brun, interdit. _Je ne suis pas aussi certain que toi sur le fait qu’il te déteste.»_

Le concerné a envie de crier que non, bien sûr que non, mais sa voix meurt dans sa gorge quand le capitaine ouvre soudainement la porte des vestiaires, le découvrant aux yeux du numéro 11.

_«- Yaku ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ?_ l’interroge son ami, sourcils froncés.

_\- Je-…_ balbutie l’interpellé, son regard porté sur le visage du gris qui s’efforce de regarder le sol. _Je m’inquiétais.»_

Sa déclaration ayant percuté le cerveau des deux autres, Tetsurou s’esquive rapidement, les laissant seuls. Il n’oublie cependant pas de laisser les clefs du bâtiment à l’autre troisième année.

Ce dernier n’a pas détourné les yeux de son cadet. Cadet qui a maintenant ses bras enroulés autour de son propre corps, dans un geste d’insécurité. Il semble si fragile à cet instant que Morisuke a presque envie de l’enlacer.

_«- Lev…_ souffle-t-il. _Je suis désolé.»_

Pas réponse. À la place, les yeux de son interlocuteur se remplissent de larmes.

_«-_ _Non, non, ne p_ _leure pas !_ Panique le libero, secouant les mains devant lui.

_\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?_ sanglote presque le numéro 11.

_\- Mais rien je te le promets ! C’est moi, je suis juste stupide.»_

Yaku ne peut retenir le soupir qui dépasse ses lèvres. Le plus grand n’est plus que confusion alors qu’il assiste au dilemme intérieur de son coéquipier. Il n’est pas sûr de comprendre de quoi le châtain parle, mais ça l’intéresse alors il attend patiemment qu’il s’explique.

_«- Je ne pensais pas que tu vivais mal mon comportement et je n’ai pas réalisé à quel point j’ai pu être détestable. Et même si tu es bruyant et agité, l’équipe ne peut que s’estimer heureuse de te compter parmi ses rangs. Certes, tu n’as pas un niveau incroyable, mais le volley, c’est comme tout, ça s’apprend. Et puis, je ne te déteste pas Lev, loin de là. C’est juste que…_

_\- Je suis un gamin ?_ complète le susnommé, un sourire tremblant prenant doucement place sur ses lèvres.

_\- Ouais…_ confesse le numéro 3, soulagé. _Mais c’est ce qui te rend attachant.»_

Il ne se rend compte de ce qu’il vient de dire uniquement lorsqu’il relève la tête et tombe sur le visage cramoisi du russo-japonais. La rougeur lui monte aussi aux joues et il tourne rapidement les talons.

_«- Oublie ce que je viens de dire._

_\- Pas moyen._ marmonne le plus jeune, s’approchant déjà dangereusement de son vis-à-vis.

_\- Qu-quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Lev ?»_

Mais le gris ne répond pas aux appels désespérés du plus vieux et lui plante un baiser sonore sur la joue. Il s’éloigne alors, fier de lui. Il faut quelques minutes au libero pour reprendre ses esprits et rattraper l’autre joueur. Ils marchent ensemble en silence alors qu’ils partent du gymnase.

oOo

_«- Content ?_

_\- Hm, non. J’espérais au moins qu’ils se sautent dessus._

_\- Tout le monde n’est pas aussi entreprenant que toi, Kuroo._

_\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si les voir se tourner autour comme ça m’exaspère ! Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à être entreprenant ?»_

Kenma ne répond pas et lève les yeux au ciel. Il commence ensuite à marcher en direction de leur arrêt de bus, le capitaine de Nekoma -et accessoirement, son petit-ami- sur les talons.


End file.
